At Scotland Yard's Christmas Party
by randomkiller
Summary: Because who cares if it's April? Xmas fic, slash, sex, you've been warned. Sherlock is bored and wants to leave, so John has to distract him... I own nothing, but I'll love you forever if you R&R!


**Title:** At Scotland Yard's Christmas Party  
**Author:** randomkiller  
**Category:** Romance; Slash;  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Word count:** ~1580  
**Summary:** Sherlock is bored at the Yarder's Xmas party, but then… well. Basically, sex with a bit of plot mixed in. Established relationship.  
**Rating:** M, NC-17 or whatever you name it when there's sex  
**Disclaimer:** Sherlock & John belong to ACD in first place, then Godtiss and Moffat; The Sherlock series belongs to the BBC; Benny and Martin belong to themselves, I guess. Plot is mine, tho.  
**A\N:** Lazy one-shot. I'm really, really late to an xmas fic, but who cares. If you find any English mistakes, please, do tell me.  
Also, it's slash. You've been warned.

_Dull._ Sherlock thought, looking to the people at the dance floor. They were laughing, flirting, dancing... having fun. He didn't even _want_ to go to the Yarder's Christmas party, actually. In all those years he had never gone, but John insisted so much he had to accept it.

Sherlock could see him now, chatting with a blonde woman he had never seen before. This wasn't a problem for John, though, because everyone seemed to like him, and it wasn't hard to deduce that she wanted to kiss him at all.

His boredom level was increasing since he refused to dance when John invited him. Sherlock didn't know why John had invited him in first place, since he already said he couldn't dance.

But the truth was that he still wasn't sure about telling everyone at work about their relationship, although everybody already assumed they were a couple.

Sherlock sighed, and looked at the clock on his phone: it was almost midnight. He told John they'd leave at midnight and a half, so a lot of time to go. Still. He wished he'd never come.

He could see Anderson walking closer to the pillar he was standing in, but Sherlock wasn't in the mood even for insulting the man's IQ or something like that, so he just walked away to the bathroom, hoping he'd finally have some time alone.

Sherlock washed his face with the cold water from the sink, knowing it surely wasn't very hygienic, but feeling too angry to care. He was finishing it when someone came in, but Sherlock just tried to ignore whoever it was, pretending he hadn't listen.

"Oh, here you are! I was wondering if you were already bored enough to leave me!" John said, giggling in an especially adorable way. He was feeling truly happy there, and Sherlock knew it.

"I was just thinking about it." He replied "Could you please stop flirting with the blonde woman? She really likes you, you know."

"Oh, come on, Sherlock, are you _jealous_?"

"Well, I know it was my decision to don't tell anyone about us, but you could stop this, don't you think? Because…"

"Sherlock, listen…"

"…even _Anderson_ could read on her face that she was wondering how long it'd take for you to put your tongue into her mouth. Plus…"

"Oh, why don't you shut up, will you? I was just having fun, since my boyfriend doesn't want to dance with me. It's not as though I'd have sex with her or something! You know I could only do that with you." John said with a small smile. "After the party, maybe…?"

"That'll be too late. I'm bored _now_." Sherlock purred, his hand cupping John's jaw, their faces a few inches apart.

"Hmm, Sherlock…? Wh- What do you mean?" John asked, even though he knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"Don't make me say the obvious, John. Surely you know the answer."

"But you said people shouldn't know about us yet, you…"

"I am horny, and you look really good in that suit… I don't care about Anderson or Donovan." Sherlock's voice was nothing but a low and husky whisper that made John shiver.

That was exactly the reaction Sherlock needed to kiss him, and so he did. As soon as John kissed back, Sherlock held him against a wall, eager to more. He felt Sherlock's tongue running through his lips asking for permission and so he opened his mouth, that tongue almost fierce when exploring him.

In a few seconds they were kissing each other hungrily, John holding Sherlock's curls and running his hands through the detective's long back, and Sherlock pressed his body harder against John's in response.

Then Sherlock forgot how to breathe, because the doctor left his mouth and kissed his neck, and he could only moan loudly as John's tongue made its way through his throat, jaw, and mouth again. And suddenly Sherlock sucked it, which made John have to stop to catch breath too.

Sherlock used this pause to strip off John's coat, but when he began unbuttoning his own shirt John held his wrists.

"That's supposed to be my job." he said with a smirk, still breathing heavily while moved his agile hands through his boyfriend's buttons.

At the sight of Sherlock's pale chest, John couldn't help but to put Sherlock's nipple inside his mouth to kiss, lick, suck, and bite, while he used his hand to play with the other one.

Sherlock unzipped his pants when he felt his hardness uncomfortably pressed against the fabric of his trousers, and let it fall on the floor while he stripped John's pants off.

"Sher- Sherlock…" John was trying to make a full sentence in his head, but it was proving to be a very difficult job "we really shouldn't do this here… we can…" breathe… "can go home right now if you want to and…"

"Mrs. Hudson invited some friends to have tea with her tonight. I'd rather stay here." Sherlock was talking in that husky tone which John found incredibly sexy again, and so he just went back on licking every inch of Sherlock's chest, and let the man take off the rest of his clothes.

As soon as they were both naked Sherlock started to suck in John's neck strongly and the doctor moaned in pleasure. John held Sherlock's body closer to his, and Sherlock stopped thinking again. That movement made their erections brush against each other in a very, very pleasant way, and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled John to the floor, which made him face the man's cock. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, he always had to wait a moment just to appreciate the view. But Sherlock held his hair with more strength impatiently, so he began licking the tip of the cock, and Sherlock moaned rather loudly.

Then John suddenly took the full length of it in his mouth, and saw the other man arching his back in pleasure. He ran his tongue all over it, feeling the pulse grow faster and faster with every movement. John licked and sucked, Sherlock moaning every time harder, losing his control, crying for John, breathless, until he finally came.

John swallowed it and kissed Sherlock's mouth again, making him taste his own flavor. John could feel himself almost there too. All he needed was some stimulation, and he took his hard length in his hands, but quickly Sherlock held his wrists.

"That's… supposed to be my job." He said with a grin, still breathless from his orgasm.

John let him, and at first Sherlock stroked his cock lightly, teasing, but John licked his ear hungrily, and so he moved his hand through John's length faster. It only took a few seconds and John came too, moaning Sherlock's name all the time.

They kissed again and again, the kisses becoming more passionate and light until they finally broke apart.

"We really should clean this mess and dress up before someone comes here and finds us naked together, you know? People might talk." John said when Sherlock was taking a long time just to look at his body.

"I told you I don't care anymore." Sherlock had a sweet smile in the corner of his mouth.

"You mean you'll tell them about us?"

"I just won't deny it, but I'll let them find it out by themselves. Let's see how long it'll take." He answered laughing. "Who knows how many times we'll have to do this again until they do… Would you mind?"

"Oh, I won't complain about it. Not at all."

Giggling, they cleaned each other and quickly dressed up. John was leaving the bathroom when Sherlock held him.

"Wait. You still have some of it… here." He said, as he licked a bit of his own cum out of John's lips, which made John blush in a light pink tone, but he knew Sherlock was aware of it anyway.

"Thanks, eh… I guess." He wasn't sure if his lips were really dirty or not, and Sherlock smirked, closing the door behind them.

People were actually looking the same since they leaved. On a table, the blonde woman waved in John's direction.

"You'll have to dump her, you know? Or I'll tell her you already are in a relationship with someone very, very possessive."

"For God's sake, Sherlock, don't. I'll talk to Rhonda, just wait a moment." John said as he walked through the dance floor, already thinking in a nice way to do it.

Sherlock observed the scene, feeling superior to this Rhonda girl because John had chosen _him_, not her. Well, he wouldn't feel inferior anyway, but it was better like that. He wouldn't have to worry anymore about some random woman taking John away.

Sherlock was thinking that probably no one really missed them when he recognized Sally's footsteps behind him.

"Where have you been, freak? Lestrade is looking for you for half an hour now. He looked everywhere! You and John just disappeared from the world!"

"We were in the bathroom."

"The two of you? Together in the bathroom? What the _bloody hell_ were you doing in there?" She said in shock.

He answered only with a big grin, while he joined John on the dance floor and they walked together to the front door closer to each other than they ever had before.

"Hey, Sherlock?" John suddenly asked, giggling.

"Hum?"

"It's already a quarter to one o'clock, see?"


End file.
